


Fatherless Sons

by Wasuremono



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Friendship, Gen, a little worldbuilding, dysfunctional family chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasuremono/pseuds/Wasuremono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a sleepless night in Fourside, Ness and Poo realize they have more in common than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherless Sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bhgeorge19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhgeorge19/gifts).



Poo was utterly exhausted, and yet he could not sleep. His improvised bedding on the floor of the small hotel room he shared with his friends was acceptably comfortable, and after a day spent in the sewers of Fourside, he should have easily slept even on bare earth; there was something wrong, though, a disturbance in the psychic atmosphere of the room, and it was gnawing at his nerves. Ness was awake, and he was troubled. His friend and leader had seemed a bit out of sorts all day, but now his subconscious mind was projecting restlessness and fear. As hesitant as Poo was to intrude, over an hour had passed, and something had to be done. Gently, he attempted to make mental contact. _Ness? Are you awake?_ He knew the answer, but it seemed best to be polite.

 _Yeah,_ came the silent answer a few moments later. _I can't sleep. You're still up too, huh? I thought it was just me -- I mean, Jeff's even asleep for once._

As Poo shook off his blankets and stood up, he noticed that Ness was right: Jeff was curled up in the middle of a sprawl of electronic parts, peacefully asleep even with his glasses still on. In one of the two beds across the room, Paula's sleep was just as peaceful, but in the other, Ness sat up, eyes half-open and expression miserable. _You look distraught,_ replied Poo. _Is it something you want to talk about? I know we have only just met, but if I can help..._

_Maybe I could talk about it. I know it's late, but do you want to go for a walk, maybe? I'm kinda antsy._

It was late, but Ness had a point, Poo decided -- fresh air and physical activity certainly couldn't hurt. _Let's go,_ he agreed, and he watched as Ness stood up and headed towards the bathroom to change clothes. He'd have to follow, of course, but in the meantime he took one of the blankets from his bedding and draped it carefully over the sleeping form of Jeff. Those who could manage sleep tonight should at least be able to rest comfortably.

* * *

The sky was cloudy and starless, but the neon signs and streetlights of Fourside were brighter even than a full moon. As late as it was, the city still seemed wide awake around them, and a part of Poo was grateful for that; it made it feel less strange to be out so late, as if he could trick his mind into thinking this was normal. If it gave the same comfort to Ness, the other boy certainly didn't show it; he'd spent the few minutes of their walk so far in silence, staring at the concrete, subconscious projecting vague misgivings and little else. When he did speak, his voice startled Poo. "I'm sorry. This is silly, but I'm really homesick. All day I've been thinking about Mom and Tracy -- I told you about Tracy, right? My sister? Well, I keep thinking about them, and having a home-cooked meal, and I just miss them all so much. That really is silly, isn't it?"

"No," replied Poo, "it's nothing to be ashamed of. I understand the feeling very much."

"Oh, gosh, I didn't even think about it. Are you homesick, Poo? I know you've only been with us for a few days, but I bet it's still hard to be away from Dalaam..."

"You are right, but that wasn't what I meant. The truth is more complicated. Do you mind if I explain?"

"Of course I don't," said Ness. "I didn't drag you out here just to hear me talk! Well, I guess I did, but you know. It's okay. Maybe we should find somewhere to sit down? That grass over there looks kind of nice." He pointed across the street, where a few trees sheltered a surprisingly lush-looking lawn. Poo had noticed before the pleasant oddity of the flourishing parks surrounding the asphalt and glass of Fourside's city center, but now it seemed like a welcome respite. He wasn't sure how much more of the neon and reflections he could take. He followed Ness towards the park, and when Ness sat down cross-legged beneath a tree, he took his place next to him. The grass was cool and damp, with a reassuringly floral smell, and up close Poo could see tiny wildflowers erupting from it. How Fourside nurtured places like these, or they nurtured it, he couldn't guess, but he was glad the city and the flowers could coexist.

Poo realized that Ness had turned to look at him, waiting for his story, and there was no more time to ponder the mysteries of Fourside. "My parents and I live apart," he began. "My psychic training requires me to live on the Islands of Meditation, far away from the main islands of Dalaam. My parents have their responsibilities, and I have mine. We see each other perhaps twice a year, and often my father is called away on business even then. In the seven years of my training, I have seen him ten times. The Islands of Meditation are beautiful, and my teachers and fellows are kind, but I suppose one could say I am often homesick even when I'm home."

Ness was silent for some time, eyes drifting towards the grass, and Poo's heart sank. Had he offended somehow? He didn't understand the fine points of Eaglelander etiquette; had he said something wrong? When Ness looked up, Poo was ready for anger or hurt, but not for the small sigh that left Ness's mouth before he spoke. "I get what you mean about your dad, Poo. My dad's job transferred him to Quinine City when I was really little, and he doesn't get much vacation time, so most of the time he's hundreds of miles away. We call him a lot, but usually he only comes home at Christmas. It's weird. I miss him, but I don't even know him that well... sometimes I think I just miss having a dad around, you know? Not even my dad, just the idea of what it'd be like."

"I confess," replied Poo, "I have wondered about similar things. When I was younger, I often wished I was one of the children of the workers on the Islands, living quietly with their families -- a simple, happy life. I know my destiny now, but there have been times I wished there was another life for me."

"Everyone does sometimes, I think." Ness sat up a bit, glancing towards the distant ocean; for a moment, his own eyes seemed just as distant. "It's kind of funny, when you think about it. You've got your training, my dad's always working, and Jeff's got his boarding-school stuff... I think Paula's the only one of us who sees her dad on a regular basis. I should take you to meet Paula's folks sometime. Her dad's a little protective, but he's a nice guy, and I'm glad Paula has him." There was a trace of jealousy in his voice, and Poo found himself sharing it. As childish as the desire to be protected was, wasn't it all right to want it sometimes?

"When things calm down," Ness continued, "I should take all you guys home to meet my mom and Tracy, too. My mom's a great cook -- I bet she even knows some stuff you'd like, and if she doesn't, she can learn. It'd be nice to just have you guys over for dinner when we're not all... like this." He offered a vague, wobbling hand gesture, but Poo understood immediately: frightened, worried, on edge. At war.

"I'd like that," said Poo. "I'd like that very much. Your mother won't mind?"

"Oh, no! She likes it when we bring friends home. I... I miss her a lot. Maybe I should call her tomorrow and see how she is. You should call your folks too, Poo; I bet they'd be glad to hear you're doing all right out here."

Poo nodded; he didn't plan to bother with a phone, but otherwise it was a fine idea. If he needed a justification -- well, he was on a mission of state, after all, and shouldn't the King be informed of his progress? (A part of his mind hated the concept of needing a justification to speak to his father, but it felt like a necessary precaution.) "I will," he said, and he found himself cracking a smile, which Ness returned sleepily, eyelds beginning to droop. Seeing his friend's exhaustion made Poo more aware of the fatigue building in his bones; with the tension of the evening passed, the need to sleep returned in force. "We should go back, I think," he said. "It's very late."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Ness, forcing himself to his feet again. "Being out this late is kind of crazy. Still... I'm glad we talked."

"So am I. I know we have only just met, and we have a great deal to do, but if we could find the time, I'd like to talk to you again like this."

"We've got time. We're friends, right? We'll have plenty of time after Giygas. C'mon, let's go back to the hotel." Ness led the way and, drowsily, Poo followed.

* * *

Poo could have slept for days, but he awoke to the first beams of light spilling in through the blinds, and once he was awake, that was that. Soon, the others would awaken, and the chaos of the morning would begin: the four of them half-awake and stumbling through increasingly lukewarm showers, assembling acceptably clean clothes, and contemplating the eternal riddle of breakfast. It would be messy, more than likely ridiculous, and wonderful. Hotel mornings were about the only time Poo and his friends had to be children.

For now, though, his friends still seemed solidly asleep, and Poo had the morning to himself. It would be midday in Dalaam right now, and so it was time to follow through on last night's plan. Poo closed his eyes and sat down in his meditation posture; it would take concentration to send his mental transmission across a hemisphere, and he began to focus, mind's eye affixed on the distant palace of Dalaam. _Mother? Father? Can you hear me?_

It was his mother's mental voice that answered him. _Oh, hello! How are you? Are you well? You sound distant -- you must be in Eagleland. I'll patch your father through --_

 _I can hear him, Akanksha._ The mental voice of his father was a shock: enough like his real voice to be recognizable, but still unfamiliar and unexpected. Had he really found his father at an idle moment? _It's good to hear from you, son. Are you safe?_

_I'm -- I'm fine. We're in Eagleland right now, but we may be heading to the Islands of Meditation soon. Ness thinks that there may be a place of power for him hidden in the depths of the cave. Ness and his friends are remarkable -- I think... I think you'd like them, Mother, Father. They're all younger than I am, but they're very strong._

_What a great blessing,_ said Poo's mother. _I've been worried for you, and we've talked about what you must be going through; I am grateful to hear that you have strong allies. After the prophecy has been fulfilled, you should invite them to the palace. Both your father and I would like to honor the chosen children in person, and we can declare a festival for them and for your homecoming._

"Homecoming?" To the palace? Was this really what she'd meant? Poo couldn't help but interject a note of hopeful confusion into his mental voice when he replied. _Ah, does that mean that when I return..._

It was his father who answered. _That you'll return here, yes. You're undertaking a great ordeal, and you have already proven yourself to your masters; there's very little left for you to learn, and I'm certain you'll have learned it by the time you return. Your training will soon be complete. Besides, it's only right that after this you have the time to enjoy your youth._

Enjoying his youth... it wasn't a completely novel concept, but it still felt rather new. In a way, Poo thought, he already was. The talk with Ness had planted the seeds of a new friendship, and more would come with time, he suspected. The days ahead were going to be unspeakably dangerous, but perhaps they would also be happy. 

_Father, I -- thank you. I'll see you and Mother soon. I should go; my friends will wake up soon, and we'll have to prepare. ... I love you._

_And we love you,_ came his parents' voices in chorus, and then the telepathic connection was broken. Poo opened his eyes just in time to see Jeff throw off his blanket, sit up, and fumble for his glasses. Ness and Paula wouldn't be far behind, and that meant the morning was soon to begin. 

"Good morning, Jeff," said Poo, standing up. "If you'll pardon me, I think it's my turn for the first shower."

"Morning, Poo. Yeah, I think it is. That means it's my day for the last shower, but oh, well. Go ahead, and I'll get Ness and Paula up, okay?"

"Thank you." Poo stepped past him and towards the hotel room's rather cramped bathroom. Eagleland bathrooms were very odd, all dull-colored tile and porcelain, and every one of them seemed to have a different control for the shower, but he figured out this one quickly. A few knob-twists later, and Poo stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the grime of the Fourside sewers and the night. As he washed, he began to feel something new -- an entirely positive anticipation of the journey ahead. They had a war to fight, but he had allies, and at the end, he'd go home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the implied worldbuilding in this one breaks anyone's personal ideas, but it's what made sense to me. (Surely the kingdom of Dalaam has to be bigger than what we see in the games, and it's the best explanation as to why Poo's parents are nowhere to be seen.) I also apologize if I got any fiddly game details wrong; it's been a while since I played it for myself.


End file.
